battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Recommended Characters/BFB 4
Here's all the 52 recommended characters that appeared in BFB 4. Everyone mostly looks disappointed or angry as they're all mostly mad at Pen for making the worst Four ever. This was also the first episode starring recommended characters recommended from Patreon. A BFDI A BFDI is a recommended character that is based on the prize for BFB. Beany Biscuit They were recommended by Helinos B. They, unlike majority of the other RC's being angry, appear to look frightened instead. Blood Juice Blood Juice was recommended by doctorollie. He is a glass of blood juice (or just simply blood in a glass). He is also nicknamed as BJ. The source of the blood is unknown. Blood Juice’s fetus form can be seen in a fan-made BFB intro. Boom Mic Candle see Candle from BFB 2 Cardy Censor Bar Dog Censor Bar Dog is a character recommended by kittydog, who is a popular animator on YouTube. Charger see Plug from BFB 2 Chestnut Cookie Coraly Cream Cookie Credit Card Discy Dollar Bill Epic Guy This character looks similar to Infinite from Sonic Forces. Eviler Spongy According to his name and appearance, he is even eviler than Evil Spongy. Exit Sign They are a green variation of David. They appear to be running to the nearest exit, hence their name. This is likely in reference to the appearance of exit signs in countries other than America. First Aid Kit Golf Ball Speaker Box Hatty Heart Hot Cheese Puff Jordan A. & David A. Lemi12 Lily Little Boy Milkshake One Way Sign Orange Pandora Book PDA PDA is a recommended character that is currently on the Patreon as the "Recommend a Character!" icon, replacing Swappy. They were also in BFB 4. Pebble see Pebble from BFB 2 Piece of String Potato Rainbow Robot Tree Science Book Shopping Cart Snake Soldery Soldery is a soldering iron that appears in BFB 4. He is confirmed to be male by his recommender via Twitter.https://twitter.com/zucchero_seltz/status/944482428533403648 SOTP SIGN SOTP SIGN is a recommended character recommended by alexlion0511, who is known for recommending some of the first ever recommended characters in BFDI history, such as Marker and Basketball. He also appeared in Four Goes Too Far. SOTP SIGN appears to be a stop sign misspelled to say "Sotp" instead of "Stop". His name is misspelled on purpose. His sign is red and his pole is gray. Sponeg The Sensei Sponeg the Sensei is a human with an orange afro and a black top hat. He holds a vanilla ice cream. Sun Coin Swappy Swappy is a male character recommended by Augie279. He is the icon under "Rewards" shown on Patreon, replacing Bracelety after BFB 4. However, as of BFB 7, they have been replaced with PDA. Symbol Symbol is a RC in BFB 4, and was the only BFB 4 RC to smile. Tinfoily Wasabi Water Bottle X the Arcade Machine Winner Winner is a contestant suggested by Get W. in BFB 4. He is the opposite of Loser, and is similar to the cloud-like objects used to represent the contestants on the winning team in BFDI 7. References Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Contestants